Running Out of Time
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: Takes place somewhere between CoM and KH2.  A basic fluff convo between Axel and Demyx concerning Roxas. ANGST ANGST ANGST


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this fanfic. (Damn it) They are all property of Disney and Square Enix.

He still hadn't come back. Almost three months had passed since Roxas had left and Axel was starting to exhaust himself with his efforts to bring Number XIII back.

Just Recently, Axel had worked up enough courage to confront his old friend but his fears were only confirmed when the realization struck that Roxas had no recollection of his former life with the Organization.

But Axel's "life" was on the line here. Xemnas had promised that if Roxas wasn't convinced to return, Xemnas would make sure that Axel would become a number heartless to add to the increasing numbers at Xemnas' disposal.

Time was running out… fast… and Axel was giving up hope. Maybe it would be better to become a heartless. Axel didn't think that he could go on without Roxas. After being labels as the traitor that he was, there was nothing left for him now.

Suddenly, Axel was jolted from his melancholy thoughts with a swift knock on his bedroom door.

"What?" the redhead mumbled, barely audible. He didn't dare make eye contact with whomever it was that stepped over the threshold.

"You look terrible," Demyx quietly observed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel couldn't help but notice how the combination of blonde hair, blue eyes, and black clothing clashed horribly with the uniform bleached walls and furnishings of his bedroom.

A simple grunt was the only response Demyx received.

"Have you been sleeping at all lately? Or even eating? Dare I say it, but you're looking even more sickly than usual." Demyx offered a small smile, hoping that his feeble attempts at joked would have some impact on the room's sorrowful atmosphere. However, he was only disappointed when Axel leaned back on his bed and rolled over onto his side so that his back was now all the Melodious Nocturne could see.

"Still no luck with Roxas, I assume?" Demyx urged on, cautious of what negative affect his words could potentially be having. He gingerly sat down on Axel's king size bed, gazing down at the redhead. He put a hand on Axel's shoulder only for it to be shaken off. "Just give it some time," he said. "Roxas'll come around at some point. It'll just take some more poking and prodding. He just needs some time."

"Stop saying that," Axel choked out, taking frustrated fistfuls of his comforter.

"Saying what?"

Axel shot up into a sitting position and glared at Demyx with furious green eyes.

"All this crap about 'time,'" he raged. "'Time' this and 'time' that. Don't you get it, Demyx? My time is running out. The Superior is already frustrated with me enough as it is. If I can't bring back Roxas soon, I'll become just enough mindless Heartless whose only purpose is to do Xemnas' bidding."

He buried his face in his hands and took handfuls of his flaming red locks.

"I can't take this anymore," he mumbled. "It's no use. I can't make him come back. I don't see how I could ever make him back. You should have seen how he looked at me…"

"Who? Roxas?"

Axel nodded. "Who else? When I found him and tired to reason with him to remember, he looked at me with such hate and disgust. Almost as though he was looking at some freak which is just what I am. I'm useless. I can't even get my best friend to remember me."

"Don't say that," Demyx soothed, placing a hand on Axel's back. "Don't give up yet. Xemnas won't act as soon as he says. No matter how callous he may seem, he's more forgiving than most think. Roxas will come back to us eventually. Just give it t-" but he cut himself off when Axel looked up at him with pleading eyes. "J-just keep trying."

Axel sighed.

"Even if I did bring him back, what reason do I have to stay?" he murmured. "Everyone here, besides you, has labeled me the worst kind of traitor. They don't want me around, not since I killed Sexton…"

"Technically, Axel…"

Axel shook his head.

"No, Demyx. I don't care who I was using. Even if it was indirectly, I killed him."

There was a moment of silence as Demyx gathered his words.

"Axel," he said in his most calming voice. "We've been friends since long before Roxas came along. I've known you for years on top of years. And I know that no matter what anyone says, you're not a bad person. You may think that no one will ever forgive you now but you can't just give up. You are a very charming and likeable person. I believe on you. Once you bring Roxas back to us—which I'm sure you will—I'm sure that you'll be able to win everyone back. Forgiveness has to be earned and nothing will come out of you sitting around here moping. So back on your feet, mister."

It took little effort for Demyx to hook his arms under Axel's lean frame and pull him to his feet.

Axel ran a hand through his hair and unconsciously adjusted his gloves.

"Um… well… thanks, Demyx…" he said as sincerely as he could allow himself.

"No problem, sporto," Demyx replied with a kind smile. "Give it another try tomorrow. Roxas will come to his senses, trust me. Just give him time."

Axel winces as Demyx left and slammed the door shut behind him.

_I hate that word…_


End file.
